You're his Hero
by Unskai
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy Gets Shot? What Secrets will we learn about Lucius Malfoy?


I don't own Harry Potter...cries I thought this up quickly...I mean i was sitting at my computer talking to my friend and it hit me...Lucius Malfoy is a cold hearted guy...yeah so I thought this up and it made me cry writing it. hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco followed her every step and then some. She was his target and he would accept no help from anyone. If he couldn't kill her he deserved what ever he got. A small grin played at his lips. He had hated her from the very first time he had met her and now she was going to be out of this world. He would be again some of the respect that his Father had lost.

His father…

He had tried so hard to impress that man sense he could remember. Nothing was ever good enough though. He grades sucked…His quidditch skills sucked…Nothing about him was up to Malfoy material. This was going to impress his father though. He was going to be a good death eater and his father would praise him…His father would be impressed.

He moved from the shadows and stepped in front of her. "Well, well Mudblood looks like you have been caught alone." Hermione jumped back and looked at Draco, "Malfoy you scared the shit out of me." She said placing her hand over her heart but raising her wand none the less. Draco laughed and pulled his wand too. "You seem to misunderstand me Granger. You see you are going to die and I will be your murder."

Hermione laughed a cold laugh and looked into Draco's grey eyes, "You think you can scare me? Harry told me that you're soft. You don't want to kill anyone. You just want to protect your mother. You know Draco the Order can still help you." Draco shook his head, "No…Shut up! Potter doesn't know me! I'm doing this for him!"

Hermione stepped back and Draco followed her step forward, "Your Father of Voldemort?" Draco shuttered at the sound of Voldemort's name. "The Dark Lord!" He lied and he knew she heard the lie.

"Draco you're a horrible liar! You don't have to impress your father!" Hermione yelled stepping back again but this time she slipped and fell to the curb. 'That's it!' Draco though pointing his wand at Hermione's chest. But something happened that Draco had not planed on, nor Hermione.

A shot was heard and Draco felt a great piercing pain in his chest. Someone had shot him from behind. It had been a local Cop that had just walked up on the scene. Hermione jumped up and run to Draco's side. He was very confused and he was crying. Something Hermione had only heard was possible from Harry. "Draco?" She questioned. She could see were the blood was coming from because of his dark robes so she grabbed his hand and placed it in the general area. "Draco listen to me you have to keep pressure on your wound!"

The cop called of a bus (Ambulance) and then bent down, "Do you know him miss?" Hermione looked up and nodded, "He isn't a friend though. You use to go to high school together." She lied quickly knowing the man would know nothing of Hogwarts.

Draco just laid there looking around crying…he finally said something that made Hermione's heart jump in pain. "Father…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you father."

He fainted in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital and Hermione had gotten in contact with Draco's mother. This on Hermione's part was kind of a mistake without her husband there.

Narcissa rushed into the waiting room not even really realizing that she was in a muggle hospital… "Draco" she yelled looking around and then finally went to the front desk. "My son Draco was brought here!" She said tears rolling down her face. It didn't take long until she was sitting by his bed holding his hand.

"Draco honey…" She said quietly holding his hand, stoking his hair. "…it's going to be ok. You're going to be fine Baby." The doctors had said that they could do all they could and the only thing now was to see how his body reacted to their help. They had also said that they didn't think he would make it. This had made her contact the Ministry and begged for her Husband. She wanted him to see their son before he died, and they had said it would be ok if he had an escort.

Narcissa didn't know how Lucius would react to the escort but this was their son. This was his pride and joy even before her. He had always spoken openly about Draco even though he had never openly told Draco.

"M-mother…where's father?" Draco asked his voice coming only in a whisper. She stroked his hair again and placed her forehead on his, "He's coming baby, you just hold on. Your father will be here in a little while."

As though he had heard her voice Lucius Malfoy ran though the emergency room doors and up to the desk. "My son Draco was brought here…." Was he got out when the lady behind the desk said the room number. Not waiting for his escort Lucius took off up the stairs. He found the room and just looked at the door. He could hear a soft whimper coming from the room and his heart jumped into his throat. 'No he thought!' He ran into the room and saw Narcissa holding their son's hand stoking his hair and whispering to him.

She looked up when the door opened and she burst into tear and ran to her husband who caught her in his arms. He looked over her though at their son. His skin was pal and he was slighting covered in blood. The bandages weren't helping him at all.

Letting go of his wife Lucius walked up to his son and took his hand gently, "He son how are you doing?" He asked bending over to touch his son's hair with his free hand. Draco looked away tears leaking from his face.

"I'm sorry Father. I'm sorry I failed you…" More tear ran down his face but Lucius wiped them away gently. "Shhh…Its ok Draco. You didn't fail me." Draco looked up into the matching eyes of his father crying harder. "I was there on his orders father…He wanted me to kill her…I was going to…I was going proud of me…"

Lucius felt his heart pull as he heard those last words.

"I was trying to again the Malfoy respect back Father. I was trying to make you proud…Please forgive me…"

Lucius wiped away his baby's tears and held his hand a little tighter like he was going to lose him. Tears started to fill his eyes though and they leaked and fell onto his baby's face. "I have always been proud of you Draco…Never once did you lose that, and you never will. I have been proud of you sense your first breath, sense the first time you opened your eyes." He pulled Draco's hand up to his heart and let Draco feel his Heart beat. "You are my Baby! And nobody…no one can ever take you away from me. You have always been here, always and that's never going to change." Lucius's tears leaked more and his voice became more desperate. "You're my son! Mine! My baby boy."

Draco reached up and touched his father's face and wiped away his tears. Narcissa had placed herself on the other side of Draco her hand on Draco's free hand and the other on top of Lucius's. "Father, do you love me and mother?"

Lucius again felt the string of his heart pull; it pulled so hard he thought it was going to break. "Of course with all my heart." He took Narcissa's hand and placed it in the same hand as Draco's and kissed them both.

"Then why did you do it?"

That was it…Lucius was exposed for what he really was….

"Because I wanted to protect you and that's the only way I knew how. I didn't have anyone to run…except him. It's the only insurance I had. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Draco, please forgive me. I never meant for it to go this far, please forgive me."

Draco smiled and took in a deep breath, "I love Father…Mother…"

Lucius felt his son's hand go limp in his own…his eyes filled with more tears…eyes that started to stream as memories played in his mind…

The first time Narcissa told him she was pregnant….

The first time he felt Draco kick…

The first time he saw his son…

The first breath he saw Draco take

The first time he saw that his son had his eyes…

The first time Draco took hold of one of his fingers and gripped it…

The first time he Took Draco home….

The first time he saw Draco craw….

The first time Draco took his first steps….

The first word Draco had said was 'Daddy'

The fear he felt with each of those was caught in Lucius's throat…He wasn't even sure he was hearing Narcissa crying.

Everything was happening to fast for him…but then it hit him. He had lost his only son…He had lost Draco…

"No Draco!" He cried out his knees giving out on him and he hit the ground. He had tried to be brave for his son and wife…he had tried protecting them…but nothing was good enough…He was losing everything around him….

Narcissa looked at her son one last time and wiped away his tears that were still on his face. He smoothed down his hair and moved to her husband's side. She stood him up and looked into the eyes her son had gotten and started crying uncontrollably yelling into Lucius chest, "DRACO! NO DRACO!" Lucius just held his wife into his chest tears streaming down his face as he looked at their son. He looked like he was sleeping. He had loved to watch his baby sleep. There he knew nothing could harm him, nothing could make his child suffer. He let his wife fall into a chair and let her cry into her own hands.

He walked up to Draco's side and picked him up. He sat down Draco in his arms. He had done this so many times before when Draco was in a deep sleep. This was going to be the last time he did this the last time he heard the word father from Draco's mouth. Lucius clutched Draco closer and cried out loud.

_Lucius was holding his wife's hand as she tried to squeeze the bones out. 'Come on Narcissa you're almost there babe! You can do it!' he encouraged her looking over her legs at the crowing baby. He saw his baby…he saw his baby take his first breath…he heard his baby cry and his heart jumped. He wanted to punch the doctor for making his baby cry. Then again it was a good thing that his baby was crying. It meant he had a good set of lungs._

_He was holding his baby for the very first time…looking into his own grey eyes…Letting the tiny hand hold onto one of his fingers. The doctor had asked for a name and Lucius came up with his middle name which meant dragon…'Draco…Draco Malfoy.'_

_He had been sitting a waiting room looking up at a door every couple of seconds. He was about to get up and go through the door himself when it opened and a doctor came out with a little boy and his mother. The little boy and swallowed something he shouldn't have. He was ok but it had scared Lucius beyond any Death Eater Meeting. _

'_Father!' A small boy called out to Lucius who turned around. The young boy jumped into his father's arms. 'Father did mother tell you? I did Magic! I fixed the vase that I broke.' Lucius smiled and set his baby on the ground still holding his hand. 'Yes she did, Draco. I am very proud of you.' Draco smiled up at his father. 'Really?' Lucius nodded and the little boy squalled in delight. _

He got up and went back to his wife. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. He kissed them and then looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry this was all I could provide for you and him. You guys deserve so much better then what I have given you."

Narcissa shook her head, "All he wanted was to see you. I think after he got his wish and knew that he had made you proud…That's all that mattered to him." Lucius nodded. "Draco loved you and looked up to you. You were his hero, Lucius." Again Lucius nodded. "And you are still his Hero."

-End-


End file.
